The purpose of this project is to determine whether pharmacodynamic considerations can provide insights for improving the extrapolation of experimental dose-response data: (1) from high-to low-dose; (2) from animals to man; and (3) from one compound to another. Pharmacokinetic and biochemical mechanism models are examined to evaluate their effects on statistical risk assessment models.